geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
8o
8o is a 1.9 Insane Demon collaboration between Zobros and Etzer. It utilizes a large variety of blocks, but plenty of these blocks are in 1.7 (colored blocks, colored gears, etc.). In the beginning, 8o is poly-chromatic, containing two colors until the drop. Afterward, the level focuses on high-speed timings and objects that constantly change colors. Gameplay The level starts off with a half-speed cube section that requires tricky timing and memorization. The cube is easy to memorize if the song is memorized as well. As the song approaches its drop, the cube sequence will achieve normal speed and slow down just before the song's drop. After the cube, the player will enter a triple-speed ship sequence, which consists of many tight spaces and sharp turns with jump orbs. Afterward, the player enters a half-speed UFO segment that requires precise timing. The same sequence (ship and UFO) happens again. Then, at around 67%, the player goes into a slow ship part and encounters a one space ship part with a length of 5 normal spikes. The player then goes to triple speed, and changes gravity very quickly, as seen in the picture. Some gravity portals do not change the player's gravity and some do, which is meant to confuse the player. The slow UFO happens again, proceeding with another triple-speed ship sequence. Then, the player goes through a two space, half-speed UFO segment. This is the maximum a UFO can jump (2 blocks) by itself (without the help of orbs). The player then enters a triple-speed ship sequence and must go through a <0.5 block space, followed by invisible ramps. The player then enters one final normal-speed cube segment. Zobros and Etzer's name is located at the end, followed by a triple spike. If the player fails to overcome the triple spike, the player will die at a frustrating 98%. Fails Please note that only the fails above 80% will be mentioned in this section. * Joash - 82%, 84%, 88%, 90%, 91%, 92% three times and 98% twice. * GuitarHeroStyles - 88%, and 98%. * Mineber - 87%, 92% and 98%. * EricVanWilderman - 81%, 82%, 87%, 89% twice, 90% and 92%. * KrmaL - 98% twice. * KennethOfSweden - 98% twice. * LittleBigKilla - 98%. * LCookie - 98%. * Slypp - 98%. * Nexus - 98%. * MobileMaster - 81%, 89%, 92%, 95%, and 98% Trivia * The password for the level is 147596. * F3lixsram, along with Yakimaru, made an unofficial sequel called 8o X. This level is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. * The drop of 8o is similar to the triple speed ship sequence of Electrodynamix, where the player is in a very tight tunnel of spikes. *The pronunciation of the level name is a play on words in English, because 8 is " Eight ", and the letter "o" is added, forming "Eight-o". Walkthrough himself. This verification video shows the full walkthrough of 8o.]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels